


Insanity's Rhyme and Reason

by Elri (angelrider13)



Series: Insanity [1]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Her real name is Rachel, Implied Child Abuse, Insanity, Mental Instability, Nemo fixes everyone, Nemo is my OC, Nemo!fic, Season 1, She is very strange and confuses the heck out of everyone except Robin, and Batman, anywho, because he's Batman, can be read as relationships if that kinda thing floats your boat, it's kinda her thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day at the cave. Until Batman and Robin show up with a girl none of them have ever met. It doesn't take the team long to figure out that something is not quite right about her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nemo the Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> So I FINALLY got around to getting an AO3 account (it's taken me about a year or so, but hey, better late than never!) and figured it's time to post some stuff. So we'll see how this goes. Please enjoy! :)

It was a normal day at the cave, just like every other day. Megan was baking, Conner was watching a static-covered TV screen, Kaldur was reading, and Wally and Artemis were, of course, at each other's throats. Robin was off in Gotham doing the "Dynamic Duo thing", as Wally put it, with Batman. The team hadn't had a mission in over a week and they were all a little anxious.

"What's wrong, Baywatch? Scared?"

"You wish! Why don't you do it if you're so high and mighty, Replacement?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Replacement, Replacement, Replacement!"

Of course the challenge at the moment was to tune the arguing pair out and to stay out of their way. Seeing as no one had been hit yet and the team didn't even know what the argument was about, they were doing a pretty good job.

_Recognized: Batman 02 Robin B01 Nemo X00_

Everyone stopped as the computer announce the arrival of the Bat and the Bird, but they puzzled over the third person.

"Team," Batman's voice came over the intercom, "Report to the briefing room immediately."

"Finally! Some action!" Wally exclaimed as he bolted down the hall. Artemis scowled but followed, Conner huffing in agreement with the speedster as the team got up to follow.

What they found waiting for them was not at all what they expected.

Batman stood, face blank as the team filed in. Robin stood with him, dressed in his civvies, not for a mission. Next to him, stood a girl. She looked to be in her late teens; she was tall and slender, standing at least six inches taller than Robin. She wore a pair of skinny jeans that hugged her slim thighs and a pair of boots. A tight, peach-pink top hugged her torso, the sleeves were loose and flowing, cuffed three quarters of the way down her arms. Her skin was extremely pale, almost like she had never seen the sun, but it didn't appear unhealthy. Her long, chocolate colored hair came to her elbows and was tied back in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a bright hazel, but they were clouded, unfocused. They flitted around the cave like an excited child's, looking but not really seeing. When her gaze skimmed over the team it was almost as if she was looking through them. And as much as that unnerved them, the thing that really threw them off was the fact that she was _holding Robin's hand._

And that he was letting her!

Their fingers were intertwined between them, Robin's thumb occasionally brushing the back of her hand. The simple action seemed to pull the girl back from whatever daze she was in and she would glance at him. He'd smile at her wordlessly and she would calm, if only for a few seconds before the process was repeated again.

Needless to say the team was confused.

Wally was the first to find his voice. "Soooooo, is this a new teammate?"

"No," Batman said. At his voice, the girl's head whipped around to face him, though she still appeared to be looking through him. "This is Nemo. She alternates between living in the Watchtower and Superman's Fortress of Solitude." Conner frowned at the mention of his genetic donor and was a little unnerved to find the girl's gaze zero in on him. "Due to certain…circumstances, she will be staying here for a few days." Was it just them, or did Batman sound…unhappy about this?

"If I may ask, what circumstances, sir?" Aqualad inquired, his voice calm and polite.

"The League is handling it." Batman replied shortly and Aqualad nodded, knowing that was all the answer he was going to get. He then turned to Nemo and spoke directly to her. "You are free to wander the cave, but do not leave it. Red Tornado will be arriving with your things shortly." Nemo's eyes cleared slightly as she looked at Batman, focusing in on him and only him. "If you need anything at all, find Robin. He will be staying with you."

Nemo glanced at Robin, who gave her an award winning smile, before speaking. "The Bat flies away and the Bird shall stay?" Her voice was soft and sweet like a child's.

Batman glanced down at her, then nodded. Nemo stared at him for a long moment before she suddenly smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. If Batman was surprised, he didn't show it. The team, however, stared openly while Robin simply smirked knowingly. Batman did not hug her back, but his cape did slide over his shoulders, briefly covering her before she pulled back. He looked over the team once more before leaving, the computer announcing his departure. Nemo just stared after him.

Robin tuned and smirked at his teammates. "What, no hello?"

"Dude!" Wally cried, "What the heck just happened?"

Conner frowned. "We babysit now?"

"Technically, Nemo is the oldest one here; she's eighteen." Robin stated matter-of-factly.

"Riiiiiiiiiight," Wally said, rolling his eyes, "So is she like, your girlfriend or something? Don't think we didn't see you two holding hands."

Artemis shoved him and said, "She can hear you, Kid Dork." The same time that Robin denied a relationship with the girl.

Nemo turned back to face them and walked over, coming to stand by Robin's side. She glanced at him before looking at the team and smiling. "The sky is green, the grass is blue, the little Robin bird wants me to meet all of you."

Robin smirked at his teammate's confused expressions. "You guys going to introduce yourself or do I have to do it for you?"

That seemed to snap them out of it.

"Hello Megan!" exclaimed the green girl, "My name is M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan." The Martian girl smiled when Nemo held out a hand to shake. Megan did so saying, "It's nice to meet you." Nemo smiled.

"I am Kaldur 'Ahm, but you may call me Kaldur."

"Conner Kent."

"I'm Artemis. That's Kid Dork." Artemis said, jerking a thumb in Wally's direction.

"That's Kid _Flash_. But you can call me Wally, beautiful." Artemis rolled her eyes. "So is Nemo an alias? What's your name?"

She blinked, looking slightly confused. "Nemo is Nameless."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a name?"

"Nemo is Nameless." The statement was repeated firmly.

Robin sighed, placing a hand on Nemo's shoulder, causing the girl to turn to him, confusion clear on her face. "Her civilian name is Rachel. No last name, just Rachel."

Conner glared at the girl. "You said you didn't have a name."

Rachel shrugged frowning, as if her own name was foreign to her. "Nemo is Nameless, Nameless is Nemo. Rachel is Nemo, so Rachel is Nameless."

Robin took her hand. "Come on, Rachel, I'll show you around." Rachel smiled and let herself be pulled along by the boy, waving at the team as they left. As they turned the corner, the team heard Rachel start singing nursery rhymes.

"She seems…interesting," Megan said at last, breaking the silence. "Is that normal human behavior?"

"No." Wally and Artemis said in unison, then glared at each other.

"I believe there is much about our new friend that we are not aware of." Kaldur said. Conner nodded in agreement.

"Well," Artemis said, "there's only one way to find out."

* * *

 

Two days passed and the team had yet to learn anything meaningful about their guest. For the most part, she wandered aimlessly and silently, watching everything the team did with rapt attention. They found that, despite what Robin said about her age, she was incredibly child-like. She always spoke in riddles, never flat out saying anything, nor did she refer to anyone by name. Robin seemed to be the only one who had no problem understanding her, as a result, Rachel rarely spoke if he was not present.

Much to the team's surprise, she was permitted to watch them train, but was not required to participate. When Black Canary arrived, she greeted the girl with a smile and a hug before turning in the team.

They noticed that she never seemed to be all there. Her eyes were almost always unfocused, and she seemed to look through everything she saw. Oddly enough, she was aware of everything around her. She was the only one who wouldn't jump when Robin popped out of no where or when Wally suddenly zipped through the room. She seemed to know where everyone was at all times and had no trouble recalling anything, even things she wasn't present for. When asked, Robin merely shrugged and said Rachel had always been this way.

Truly, the only thing the team had learned, was that Rachel was not a normal human.

The question was, what made her that way?


	2. Megan the Shifter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemo and Megan bake and stuff.

For the most part, Megan didn't notice their guest.

Rachel and Robin stayed with her and Conner at the cave. Robin had simply interacted with them as normal, Rachel often silently watching in the background. Megan had tried to approach the girl several times during these moments, but the girl didn't seem to register that her name was being called. Robin, who had been watching the whole time, finally got her attention by calling her "Nemo" instead of "Rachel". The fact made Megan frown; it was like the girl didn't understand that Rachel was her name. It didn't help that she often referred to herself as nameless.

Megan couldn't understand Rachel at all. She didn't read her mind, but Megan could never pick up a definite emotion from the girl. She would happy one second, blindingly angry the next, and then simply content then next. Yet none of these emotions made themselves known on her face. Megan wasn't sure if it was because she was hiding them or if she didn't realize she was feeling them, then again, the sequence of emotions was random, and didn't connect with the situation at hand.

Megan was beginning to wonder if the emotions were even hers.

* * *

Megan was sitting in the living room, watching a movie that some of the girls at her school had been telling her about. Conner was in the training room and Robin was off doing whatever it is that Robin's do. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't notice Rachel until she felt the couch sag under her weight as she sat down next to her.

When she looked at the girl, she noticed that Rachel wasn't watching the movie, as she expected, but her. Rachel's hazel eyes bore through her and Megan couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.

"Um, Rachel?" she asked uncertainly. The girl gave no sign of having heard her. "Rachel," she tried again, still nothing. Finally, Megan sighed. "Nemo." Rachel started and her eyes snapped to attention, focusing on Megan's face. "Do you want to watch the movie with me?" she asked.

Rachel watched her thoughtfully for a moment, before speaking. "White and green, green and white, The Shifter keeps a secret locked up tight."

Megan stiffened, a chill running up her spine. "Nemo, what are you talking about?" she asked, her voice slightly forced. How did she know? How could she know?

Rachel ignored her question in favor of lying her head down in Megan's lap. Megan was shocked. This was the first physical contact she'd had with the girl since they shook hands a few days ago. Since then, Rachel had seemed to avoid contact with anyone but Robin, yet here she was initiating the contact.

"Nemo?"

Rachel yawned. "Nemo is tired. Nemo sleeps. The Shifter thinks, the Shifter feels. She wants to be honest, but she fears the truth." She wrapped an arm around Megan's waist and buried her face in the Martian girl's stomach, promptly closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Megan was left to think about what she said as the older girl curled up in her lap. Subconsciously, she began to run her fingers through Rachel's hair in a soothing manner. But even as she stared at the television screen, the movie no longer registering, she couldn't help but wonder.

Just how much did this girl know?

* * *

Rachel entered the kitchen and felt the air tense as she did so. Looking to her left she saw Megan at the counter, mixing ingredients together in a bowl. Ignoring the worry that radiated off the Martian girl, she walked over an eyed the bowl curiously.

Megan looked up and gave her a hesitant smile. Rachel pointed to the bowl and Megan realized that she didn't fully understand what she was doing.

"I'm baking cupcakes," she explained. "Wally has been saying he wanted some and Robin gave me a recipe."

At the mention of Robin's name, the girl perked up. "The Bird?"

Megan giggled and nodded before turning thoughtful. "Nemo," Megan had given up trying to call her Rachel, she only responded to the name it was spoken by Robin. She tried to ignore the sting she felt at that. "Why do you do that?" Rachel cocked her head to the side. "I mean, why do you not call any of us by our names?"

Rachel's eyes, which up until that point had been focused on Megan, clouded over. "Name? Nemo speaks truth about what is. She calls the person, not the Name. Names are identities. But Nemo does not have an identity because she does not have a name. She is Nameless."

Megan frowned. "Yes you do. You have a beautiful name, it's Rachel."

Rachel shook her head, looking sad. "Nemo is everywhere at once; she is everyone at the same time. She cannot have a name." She paused. "The Bat and the Bird call Nemo Rachel because they want her to exist. Without Rachel, Nemo is Nameless. Without Rachel, Nemo would have no essence." She suddenly turned to Megan, her eyes alight. "Nemo has never made sweets, will the Shifter let Nemo help with treats?"

Megan gave her a genuine smile. "Of course."

Megan showed Rachel where all of the ingredients were and how to measure them. She showed her how to stir everything together and how to pour the batter into the pan. Rachel absorbed the knowledge and preformed the tasks with a childlike glee, proudly showing her work to Megan and beaming when she received praise for it. When they placed the cupcakes in the oven to bake and Megan explained that they had to wait and hour before taking them out. While they were waiting, Megan started cleaning up, while Rachel sat on the counter, kicking her feet.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock," she sang, watching her feet swing, "The clock struck twelve; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." Megan watched her from the corner of her eye as she sang, smiling slightly. "Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock."

Suddenly, Rachel was next to Megan, taking hold of her wrist. Megan jumped, not having heard her move. Megan was startled by the clarity she saw in the older girl's eyes; the hazel orbs suddenly more alive and brighter than she had ever seen, their penetrating gaze locked on her own red ones. "Umm, yes, Nemo?

Rachel frowned. "Nemo has made the Shifter uneasy. Nemo sees the white, but the Sifter shows green."

Megan stiffened. "N-Nemo, I…uh, I don't—"

"The Shifter worries over her friends," Rachel interrupts, "'What will they think?' she wonders. She worries that they will leave her, but she has yet to see they love her. They do not see her as green or white, they see her as her." Rachel said seriously. She offered Megan a small smile and tucked a strand of red hair behind the Martian's ear. "And they love her as is their right."

Megan stood frozen as she watched Rachel climb back onto the counter.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck two; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." Rachel continued singing, swinging her feet back and forth as her eyes clouded over again.

Without thinking, Megan let her name slip from her lips. "Rachel…"

Megan was surprised when Rachel stopped singing and looked up at her, her eyes clearing slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She received a smile and the singing started again.

"Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck three; the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock."

* * *

Robin and Conner entered the kitchen hearing the sound of laughter.

Megan was giggling, as Rachel looked, wide-eyed, at the now frosted cupcakes. Megan picked up one and handed it to her.

"You can have one now, Rachel." She said.

Robin was startled, but pleased, when Rachel responded to her name and took the cupcake carefully from Megan. She slowly took a bite, chewing carefully before swallowing. Her eyes lit up and she turned to Robin, bouncing over to him and showing him the cupcake in her hand.

"Nemo helped the Shifter bake! And now we have treats to take!" she said excitedly, Megan giggling again in the background at her enthusiasm as she handed Conner his own cupcake.

Robin smiled and took a bite of the cupcake offered to him. "It's good, Rachel. You did a good job." He said smiling.

Rachel grinned and got him his own cupcake before finishing hers. Then she turned back to Megan, an excited grin on her face.

"Nemo can help the Shifter cook more often?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

Megan smiled. "Of course. I would be happy if you helped me, Rachel."

Rachel hugged the girl. Before she let go she whispered, "The Shifter has nothing to fear, she is someone that is held very dear."

A small smile formed on Megan's lips as Rachel pulled away and skipped back to Robin. Conner, who was standing next to her, gave her a curious look, having heard what was said, but not understanding the meaning of the words.

"What was she talking about?" he asked.

Megan shook her head, smiling as she watched Rachel interact with Robin. "It's nothing, Conner. Just a little reassurance between friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty much members of the team are going to interact with Nemo every chapter and what not. Pretty simple really.


	3. Kaldur the Squire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemo and Kaldur talk.

Kaldur treated Rachel just as he would treat anyone else; he was calm and polite and patient.

At first, he didn't encounter her much. She just never seemed to be around when he was. She would wander and he would only see her occasionally. Then he started noticing the way she watched everyone. During training, she watched how Conner sparred with Black Canary, how Robin flipped and flew through the air, how Artemis shot arrows at various targets, how he swam laps in the cave's special salt water pool. During down time, she watched how Megan baked, how Wally argued with Artemis or played video games with Robin, how he would read, or how Conner would stare blankly at the TV screen.

She always seemed to know exactly where everyone was in the cave, or where they were in general for that matter. She could always find Robin and had no trouble telling where Wally was running. The only one whose movements seemed to surprise her were Red Tornado's, though Kaldur couldn't figure out why. Rachel's eyes always seemed clearer when she was talking to the android.

Kaldur had come to consider Rachel a sort of observer, the way she watched them was similar to the way a starving man would eye his dog. It was like she had never seen the way people had interacted before. She watched them, but at the same time, it was like she wasn't seeing them. Her eyes would never focus on anything. She seemed unable to.

Kaldur found himself wondering why.

* * *

Kaldur sighed deeply as he completed another lap in the pool. He loved being in water, he couldn't help it, it was just natural for him.

Rachel sat at the edge of the pool in a pair of shorts and a tank top, kicking her feet slowly in the water, watching the ripples she made. Robin was on the other side of the training room on the uneven bars. He wore a pair of black leggings and a white form fitting tank top that had a blue streak on each side, his mask hiding his eyes. He was watching Rachel out of the corner of his eye, not really trusting her around water.

Kalder was unaware of this as he climbed out of the pool. Rachel paid him no mind as he grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Suddenly he heard a splash and turned to find that Rachel was no longer sitting on the pool's edge, but was in the water.

"Rachel! Kaldur, she can't swim!" Robin shouted from the other side of the gym as he landed with a heavy thud, lacking his usual grace, and started running over.

Kaldur dove back into the water without hesitation, quickly reaching Rachel. She wasn't struggling, Kaldur noted with panic. She wasn't moving at all, she lay limply in the water, eyes open and unseeing. It was like she didn't even register that she was underwater. He grabbed her and with one powerful kick, they surfaced. But she didn't cough, didn't inhale, nothing. Quickly, Kaldur hauled her over the side of the pool before climbing out himself. Robin, who had been waiting anxiously for them to surface, grabbed the girl and pounded her in the back with his palm, right between her shoulder blades.

Rachel's eyes widened and she coughed, retching up all of the water she had inhaled and swallowed. Kaldur breathed a sigh of relief as Robin pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace. Her breathing was heavy as she leaned against the younger boy, but her eyes were on him. When she finally got some of her breath back Robin pulled back.

"Rachel, what were you thinking? You know you can't swim!" Robin's voice had a slight tremor in it.

Rachel's eyes remain locked on Kaldur. "Divers dive and Swimmers swim. The water's clear and crystal blue; such a lovely color calls to you." She said.

Robin sighed, clearly he understood something in that statement that Kaldur did not. "Just…try not to do it again, okay?"

Rachel hummed and let Robin pull her up, only to have her knees buckle. Robin caught her, but sagged under her weight and lowered her back to the floor.

Kaldur placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "I will take her to her room, Robin."

Robin looked hesitant at first, but eventually nodded. Kaldur scooped the girl up and left the gym. He was surprised when the girl relaxed against him completely, her head resting on his shoulder, a hand on his chest.

"Are you alright, Nemo?" he asked. Rachel had not given him permission to call her by her given name, so he refrained from doing so.

Rachel smiled up at him, her eyes half closed. "Nemo cannot swim, Nemo cannot fly, Nemo does not wish to say goodbye."

Kaldur was puzzled, that wasn't an answer to what he had asked, but it made him curious. "Why would you have to say goodbye?"

Rachel closed her eyes. "When Nemo cannot see and cannot hear, she is in a place most others would fear. Somewhere unsafe for her to go because it will toss her to and fro. If not for the Bird and the Squire the results of Nemo's swim would have been quite dire."

Kaldur stopped short. This kind of thing had happened before? "Would you like me to teach you how to swim?" he asked softly. Surely, if she could swim she wouldn't drown.

"Nemo knows how to swim, but she cannot."

Kaldur frowned, but said nothing as he resumed walking. Perhaps he would ask Robin later what she meant. When he reached Rachel's room, he opened the door and carefully placed her on the bed. She made no move to change and her eyes remained closed. She was asleep. But Kaldur could not let her stay in wet clothes, nor could he change her; that would be a huge invasion of her privacy. Instead, he used his powers to draw the water off her body and clothes. He let the water evaporate, leaving her dry, as if she had never taken the dip in the pool to begin with.

Silently, he left her room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kaldur heard the crunch of sand under feet as someone walked up behind him. He turned to find Rachel standing behind him. She smiled and Kaldur returned it with a small one of his own as she stood beside him, in shorts and a t-shirt with no shoes on. He was standing on the beach just outside of Mount Justice, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"Nemo," Kaldur said softly, "Batman left instructions saying you were not to leave the cave."

Rachel shrugged. "Nemo is with the Squire; she is safe." She was silent for a moment, looking out at the ocean, the reflection of the sunlight on the water, the hues of pink and orange in the sky. "Nemo has never seen the ocean before, not with her eyes. It is very big."

"It is." Kaldur said, watching Rachel's clouded eyes sweep over the ocean. Getting a sudden idea, he gently took her hand and guided her down the beach. She followed without question. He pulled her into the surf, letting the waves wash over her feet.

Rachel jumped at the sensation of the cool, salt water gliding over her feet. She glanced down, watching the waves retreat over the sand only to surge forward again, a grin growing on her face. She squeezed Kaldur's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers as she watched a waves with a child-like glee. They stood in silence for a while, just watching the sun set. The sun was almost beneath the horizon when Rachel broke the silence.

"Does the Squire miss them? The Brother and the Beloved One?"

Kaldur started. Rachel looked up at him with glassy eyes, the haze in them clearing slightly. Brother? Beloved One? Miss them…? Who…oh. How did she know about them? "Garth and Tula?" he asked, startled. Rachel nodded. "How did you…of course I miss them. They are my closest friends."

"The Squire's heart aches. He misses them, the Brother and the Beloved One, but they have each other. The love is deep and strong, a powerful bond. The pain of love lost is deep, but their happiness you wish to keep."

Kaldur stared at her. How could she possibly have known all of that? He hadn't even told the team, or his King for that matter. He hadn't told anyone. And yet she…

Sensing his discomfort, Rachel withdrew her hand from his. "The Squire's will is strong, he does not regret where he chose to belong." She sent him a smile. "Nemo thanks the Squire for showing her the ocean. It is beautiful. Perhaps the Squire will watch the sunset with Nemo again sometime."

With that, she turned and walked back into the mountain.

Kaldur watched her go before turning his gaze back to the moon's silver reflection in the water, Rachel's words echoing in his head.

* * *

The mountain was quiet. Artemis and Wally were at their respective homes, Megan and Conner were out running errands, and Robin was in his room. Kaldur walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, as he had nothing better to do. He was startled when he heard Rachel's voice coming from the living room. She was singing.

He entered the living room, water forgotten, and saw Rachel sitting on the couch. She was staring off into space again, in a trance-like state, her voice soft but strong.

"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams; let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain fall down and come in clean," she sang.

Kaldur just stood and watched, listening. He was shocked to find silent tears pouring down her cheeks, but, like everything else that happened to her, she didn't seem to register it. Suddenly she stopped and turned to him.

"I am sorry," he said quickly, "I did not mean to intrude."

Rachel shook her head and pat the space next to her on the couch. Kaldur accepted the invitation and she resumed singing, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the Earth, the Sun, the Stars were all aligned. Cause perfect, didn't feel so perfect," Rachel stopped and turned to him again, resting her cheek on her knees. "The stars are bright, the water clear, a deadly sin the Squire fears," she said.

"Pardon?" Kaldur asked.

"The Squire leads, the Squire fights. He wishes to lead the flock to right. But he fears failure."

"I…do not understand," Kaldur said, his stomach sinking, "How can you sense my unease?"

Rachel smiled softly. "The leader bears a burden, others follow him. A bad leader always charges in, always chooses selfishly, always disregards those that live and breathe. A good leader always considers options, always thinks of others, always feels compassion. A good leader is never without fear."

Kaldur exhaled a long breath. "It is a burden. But one I will bare until the time has come for another to take it from me."

Rachel gently placed a slim hand on his chest, fingertips brushing over his heart. "The Squire is a good leader. He is compassionate. He cares for his flock. He is calm and collected, he is an anchor for the flock, they look to him for guidance. But if need be, they will come to his defense."

"The team is strong. They are all capable," Kaldur said. "I am not certain if I am as much of an impact as you say. The team is capable of functioning without me."

Rachel simply smiled and let her hand drop, scooting closer to him so that their thighs were touching. Kaldur stiffened, but allowed the contact, slowly relaxing under Rachel's slight touch.

"Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams; let it wash away my sanity. Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream, let the rain fall down and come in clean," she sang softly, leaning her head on Kaldur's shoulder. "Let the rain fall…let the rain fall, and come in clean."

* * *

"Nemo, are you alright?"

Kaldur was stock still with the older girl hugging him around the waist. He had walked into the kitchen when Rachel had thrown herself at him.

"Nemo is fine," she said, releasing him.

Kaldur leveled her with a stern look, but she ignored it. "Nemo if something is wrong, it is best talk to someone about it."

Rachel cocked her head to the side, her clouded eyes staring at a point just above his shoulder. "Then why does the Squire not speak of what troubles him?"

Kaldur froze. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Rachel pointed a slender finger at Kaldur's heart. "The Squire has many shadows over his heart. Scars from the past, worries for the future. Yet he keeps it all locked away."

"I…" he trailed off. What exactly did she know? She already knew about Garth and Tula, and he spoke of that to no one. What else could she know? And how did she know it?

"Does the Squire wish to speak of his demons?"

"Nemo, my demons are personal, private. You cannot just ask people about them because you are curious." Kaldur said, sounding like a parent scolding a child.

Rachel drew back and gave him a sad look. "Nemo is sorry. She just wishes to help. The Squire is a friend of the Bird and a partner to the Bat. He is a very dear person to the hearts of those most important to Nemo."

"Robin and Batman?" Kaldur asked, surprised by her reasoning.

Rachel nodded. "Before she met them, Nemo was lost. Nemo was nothing, she barely existed, she merely floated in a stream of endless thoughts, having none of her own. She was empty, she was lifeless."

"But you did exist, Nemo." Kaldur said, alarmed that Rachel thought of herself in such ways. "You exsit now and you existed then. Surely someone told you this; what about your parents?"

"Nemo knew them, but they never knew her. They were scared of Nemo, how she knew things others didn't, knew things she shouldn't. She was different. And it terrified them. So they gave her away," Rachel said. She sat down on the counter, swinging her feet back and forth. Kaldur frowned. The girl's parents gave her away? Guilt bubbled up inside of him for bringing it up. "They gave her to a prison were the worst of the worst go in the Bat's city."

Kaldur's eyes widened. "They sent you to _Arkham_?" Kaldur was appalled. What kind of parent would send their child to such a twisted and corrupted place? Kaldur's heart sank as Rachel nodded. He climbed up onto the counter, sitting next to her as she continued to swing her feet back and forth. "I am sorry, Nemo. I did not mean to bring up painful memories."

Rachel shrugged. "Even if Nemo had lived with her parents, her life would not have been that different. Nemo would still see everything, hear everything, feel everything. That would never change. But this way, Nemo met the Bat and the Bird. They saved her, they named her Rachel. They gave her a glimpse what she can be when she is herself. She had never been that before, just herself, just Nemo," she said, her cloudy eyes softening.

"You care about them," Kaldur said.

Rachel nodded. The pair sat in silence, Kaldur contemplating what Rachel had just shared with him. He felt guilty for having brought up her less than ideal past after having lectured her on not digging through other people's private lives. She had shared some very personal information with him. She trusted him with that knowledge, and they had barely known each other a week.

"Nemo," he said, the girl turned to him, "I understand what it is like to grow up without parents. My mother died when I was very young and my father abandoned me."

Rachel looked thoughtful. "The Manta may be the Squire's biological family, but he has an adopted one that loves him."

Kaldur flinched when she mentioned the Manta. Black Manta. Enemy of Atlantis. His father. At this point, he wasn't even surprised she knew that. "I never really knew him," he said. "He was never around. So when King Orin took me under his wing…" he trailed off.

"The King is the father figure to the Squire," Rachel said.

Kaldur nodded. "He and my Queen raised me. They became my family, along with Garth and Tula." He paused. "This team as well. It has also become part of my family," he said softly, a small smile on his lips.

Rachel beamed at him. "The Squire will always have family, the Flock will make sure of that."

"Thank you, Nemo. I—"

"Rachel," she said, interrupting.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Rachel. The Squire can call Nemo Rachel if he wants to," she clarified. "Nemo will answer if the Squire calls her Rachel."

Kaldur felt the smile forming on his face before he had a conscious thought to make it. "Thank you, Rachel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Fluffy moments!! I love fluffy moments.


	4. Artemis the Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemo and Artemis learn to trust.

Artemis didn't trust Rachel. Something about the older girl just didn't sit right with her.

She didn't like the way Rachel seemed to look right through her. She didn't like the way she seemed to know what she was thinking or how Rachel made her feel like she didn't have any privacy. She knew that didn't make any sense; there was no way Rachel could know everything about her, after all, she wasn't with the girl twenty-four seven. Still, Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that she was never completely alone, especially when she was at the cave. It unnerved her.

Rachel seemed to be completely aware of everything around her, but at the same time she was clueless. She would know when Megan needed help finding the flour for a new cake recipe she wanted to try, but wouldn't notice when the flour exploded and covered her when she accidentally dropped the bag. She would know when Conner needed help controlling his strength because of his anger, but wouldn't notice the bruises he accidentally left on her skin in his frustration. She would know when Kaldur was becoming dehydrated, but wouldn't notice he same thing about herself.

It was unnatural.

And to Artemis, that meant Rachel was unnatural.

* * *

Artemis walked into the common room, only to stop in complete shock.

The floor was covered with a tarp and various pieces of newspaper. Rachel stood in the middle of it all, an easel in front of her. Cans and jars of paint littered the floor around her feet. She wore a long white, button up shirt that went to her knees, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The shirt was covered in paint, the front almost entirely, as were her hands, from fingertip to wrist.

Artemis watched as the girl dipped her entire hand into an open can of yellow paint before she ever so delicately traced her fingers over the canvas in front of her. The process was repeated over and over with a different color each time.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she walked over, looking at Rachel's painting over her shoulder, right as the girl stopped and stood back. What she saw nothing more than a mismatching of colors. At a second glance, she noticed that the colors on one half of the canvas were dark while the others were light. Artemis knew she wasn't an art person, but she still thought she could paint something better than _that_.

Rachel turned to her. "What does the Goddess think?"

"Well…it's very…colorful," she said slowly, not wanting to outright offend the girl, after all, she wasn't Wally.

Rachel cocked her head to the side, glassy eyes tracing over the archer's face, expression unreadable, before turning back to her painting and shaking her head solemnly. "The Goddess does not understand. Every color is a thought, is a mind, is a soul. They show what is inside, whether it is wanted or not. Colors are not always seen."

Artemis frowned at the girl. "What the heck are you talking about?"

This girl frustrated her. Why did she always speak in riddles? Why couldn't she just talk like everyone else?

Rachel glanced at her before slowly extended a paint covered finger, pointing to a splotch of deep crimson in the upper left corner of the canvas. "He committed suicide after he found his wife sleeping with his brother."

Artemis's eyes widened as she took a slight step back, startled by the answer that was given. "What the hell?"

Rachel continued as if she hadn't heard, pointing to a muddy brown. "She was raped by her best friend's father." She moved on to dark gray. "He killed his parents just because he could." She pointed to the black spot next to it. "He watched his older brother do it."

The older teen continued onto a royal purple. "Her lover died after taking a bullet meant for her." Midnight blue. "Their daughter was kidnapped in the middle of the night." Murky green. "She is jealous of her sister, who can have a child while she cannot." Just as Artemis was about to yell at Rachel for being so gruesome and hopeless, the girl shifted to the other side of the painting, features softening ever so slightly, pointing to a bright sunny yellow. "He just learned how to ride a bike." Sky blue. "Her son finished the model plane his father was never able to complete." Bright pink. "He just became the father of a baby girl." Lavender. "They just married." Pale green. "He got a toy dinosaur for his birthday." Bright teal. "They just reunited with a son they had been told was shot and killed ten months ago."

She let he hand fall to her side looking at Artemis. The archer stood stock still, mouth slightly parted, eyes wide. Slowly, Rachel raised her hand again, running it down the middle of the painting, between the light and dark colors, the still wet paint smearing beneath her palm. "The Light and Dark are separate, but there is an area where they mix: the Heart. The Light and Dark are everywhere, occupying the same space at the same time, fighting for dominance in a never ending battle. For victory can never be obtained in an endless war." She turned to Artemis, her hazel eyes so intense that she took step back. "But there is a middle ground between the two warring sides where a soul can swayed. Which will the Goddess choose?"

Artemis suddenly didn't like the way Rachel's eyes were boring into her. They were actually looking at her and _seeing_ her. She didn't like what the girl was implying either and felt her walls go up. A cold, hard glare formed on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With that, she turned and left.

* * *

The mountain was silent as Artemis sat on the floor of the living room, polishing her arrows. She had been avoiding Rachel ever since the painting incident. She didn't like the way the older girl had looked at her. It was like she knew everything. She hadn't even been nervous when Red Arrow had threatened her back when she first joined the team. Sure the former sidekick knew some stuff about her past, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

But Rachel…there was something different about her. She seemed, or rather was, untouchable. It wasn't anything tangible, just a feeling in the back of her mind that she couldn't get rid of. Rachel knew something, that much she was certain of.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the object of her attention enter the room until she sat down in front of her, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes watching the younger girl's hands intently.

Artemis froze. "Can I help you?" she asked slowly.

Rachel said nothing, her eyes glazing over. Slowly, he younger teen began to polish her arrows again, ignoring the fact that her instincts were screaming at her.

Suddenly Rachel began to hum softly. "Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down. Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down the rabbit hole." Artemis glanced up from her work, the older girl wasn't looking at her. "I found myself in Wonderland. Strange maze, what is this place? I hear voices over my shoulder. Nothing's making sense at all. Wonder, why do we race?" The arrow lay in Artemis's hand limply, surprise painting her features. "The Cards shall dance, the Hatter laughs." Rachel looked Artemis in the eye. "The Cheshire Cat grins."

Artemis stiffened and Rachel fell silent. The older teen watched the younger, her face blank, expressionless. "The Goddess let the Cheshire Cat go free," she said.

The arrow in Artemis's hand clattered to the floor as her eyes widened. Getting over her shock, she lurched forward and grabbed Rachel's arms, holding her in place. "What do you know?" she hissed.

Rachel's eyes became startlingly clear. "There is nothing that the Goddess does that Nemo cannot see. There is nothing the Goddess says that Nemo cannot hear."

Artemis tightened her grip on the teen, her nails digging into ivory flesh; the older girl didn't even flinch. This was bad. Rachel was saying she knew _everything_. She could tell Robin, could tell the team, hell she could tell anyone. She needed to do something. Was if just a bluff, or was she telling the truth? How could she know? What was she supposed to do?

"Nemo will not tell, the Goddess has nothing to fear."

Artemis's eyes narrowed, her grip remaining firm. "How can I trust you?"

Rachel shrugged. "The Goddess much decide on her own whether or not to trust Nemo. It is a decision she must make."

After a tense minute, Artemis slowly released Rachel. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Rachel merely shrugged. "Nemo will do what Nemo has always done."

Artemis frowned. "And that would be?"

"Nemo has always seen, always heard, always felt. This is something that will always be; it cannot be changed. So Nemo merely observes, listens, and waits."

"That's it?" Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel didn't answer the question. Instead, she rested her head on her knees and started singing again. "Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down. Follow me, follow me, fa la la la. Follow me, follow me down the rabbit hole."

* * *

Artemis stormed into the gym, dressed in civvies, pausing only a moment to throw her jacket to the side. She began to furiously beat one of the many punching bags in the room (Conner kept breaking them). This continued for almost fifteen minutes, Artemis hitting the bag anyway she could as she screamed in frustration.

She had the dream again. The one where her mother lost her legs. Because of her. And she hadn't even tried to stop it. Images flashed through her mind before she could stop them; the pained screams echoing off the walls, the crimson blood staining the floor, the emotionless mask of the man that did it.

A choked cry escaped her throat, sounding like a strangled animal, as she expertly kicked the punching bag clean off its hook. She stood there, staring at the bag, her breath coming in ragged gasps, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Suddenly, a small hand was placed on the center of her back. She tensed, the coolness of the hand seeping through her shirt and into the flushed skin of her back.

"Relax. Calm. Breath."

Artemis felt a presence by her shoulder. Rachel. The girl radiated calm. Gradually, Artemis's breathing slowed to a normal pace, She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the older teen.

"What are you doing here?" her voice lacked its usual bite, she was already emotionally spent.

Rachel cocked her head to the side. "The Goddess feels turmoil. It churns deep within her like a raging sea."

Artemis gave a weak scoff. "What do you know?"

Rachel frowned. "Nemo knows everything."

"I'm sure you do," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"The Goddess is high and mighty, powerful and strong," Rachel said, her look disapproving, "But really, it is just a mask to hide what is wrong."

Artemis fumed. This again? Was she really going to have to listen to this girl pretend she knew everything about her? What right did she have to judge her? What right did anyone have to tell her how she should live her life? She wouldn't go through that again. Not after what _he_ did.

Before Artemis could form a reply, Rachel spoke again.

"The Goddess remembers that fateful night, the one she wishes loss of sight. She remembers it all; the screams, the begging, the blood. The blood of the Tigress. The last night of the Tigress's prowl. The pain is too real, too close, to ever truly heal."

Artemis glared at Rachel, trying to stare her down, but she just stared ahead blankly, her face expressionless. Artemis let her shoulders droop, a defeated sigh escaping her lips. She sat down on the mats, drawing her knees to her chest. Rachel sat down next to her, far enough away to give her space, but close enough to still provide comfort. She didn't say anything, didn't look at Artemis, didn't speak. She simply waited.

Finally, Artemis spoke.

"It was my fault, you know," the archer said, voice uncharacteristically soft, "It's my fault Mom can't walk anymore." Rachel glanced up at her, cloudy eyes sad, but said nothing. "I didn't finish a mission my dad gave me, I disobeyed him. So he—" Artemis cut off, choking on her words.

Rachel nodded slowly and Artemis felt as if her chest had been crushed. "The Poacher likes control, so he seeks to break what can't be broken. But the will of the Tigress is strong, unbreakable." She looked at Artemis, a small smile on her lips. "Something she passed to her daughter."

Artemis felt her lips twitch into a small smile. But it quickly faded. "Still, I cloud have been stronger, more prepared. Then he wouldn't have been able to..."

Rachel grimaced, or at least her face screwed up into something that resembled a grimace. "Everyone always wishes they were faster, or stronger, or _better_. Nemo does not understand. Why does no one try to use and cherish what they are given?" she looked at Artemis, almost like she expected her to have the answer.

Artemis hesitated. "Probably because…they would be able to prevent something they didn't like from happening."

Rachel's face still showed distaste. "But if the events the regretted never occurred they would not be who they are today. They would be different, no longer them, no longer whole."

Artemis started, understanding what Rachel was getting at. "That doesn't mean I still wished it never happened," she grumbled into her knees.

"The Tigress is proud of the Goddess," Rachel said softly, voice barely above a whisper.

Artemis glanced over at her. Rachel's eyes were somewhat hazy, but clearer than they had been. She stared at the floor just beyond her feet, her expression soft. Artemis slowly uncurled, navy eyes locked on Rachel's expression. She couldn't place it, but the girl looked like she wanted to say something else. Artemis waited patiently, her stomach churning with unease. Finally, Rachel spoke.

"The Goddess shoots, the Goddess strays, the bird it kills and falls away. The flock is lost and starts to crumble, before evil's might it is but humble," she said, a slight frown on her lips. Artemis felt her eyes widening. "The Bat and the Archer trust the Goddess to stay on the straight and narrow. But the Arrow leaves in anger, watching, waiting for betraying. A choice to be made, the Goddess wavers, friends or father, who will win her favors?"

Mentally, Artemis was panicking. Rachel knew everything. She knew about her parents, the Shadows, _everything_. And she had said so much, _so much_ , more than she had ever intended. But Rachel seemed to take it in stride, never questioning or prodding. Her simply being there had made her talk, there was a secureness about her, something that had changed in the way Artemis felt toward the girl. And it scared her. It was like she was no longer in control, but at the same time, it felt as if she was merely being guided in the right direction.

She took a deep shaky breath. "I-I don't know. I don't want to, but…if I fail again…then…I…" she fell silent.

Rachel suddenly turned to her and smiled. "If ever the Goddess needs to talk, merely think of her, and Nemo will be there to lend an ear," she said, sounding exactly as an older sister would. Reaching over and smoothing back some of the archer's blond hair, Rachel got to her feet and quietly left the gym.

* * *

Artemis hadn't planned on taking Rachel up on her offer.

But when she found herself in the older girl's room, she couldn't really say she was all that surprised.

Wally had been grating on her nerves, more so than usual. And ever since the incident in the gym, Rachel seemed strangely approachable.

Rachel's room was plain. The walls were bare, her sheets were white, there were no personal belongings of any kind. It was almost like Robin's with just how impersonal it felt, but at least Robin's room felt _lived_ in. Rachel's room just seemed…empty.

Said girl was laying on her bad, staring blankly at the ceiling. As Artemis entered the room, the door sliding shut behind her, Rachel sat up and offered her a place on the bed. Artemis sat and almost immediately launched into a rant about how annoying Wally was, about how her new school was absolutely ridiculous because it was full of snotty rich kids (with the exception of that Dick Grayson kid, he was actually pretty laid back and was rather nice), about anything and everything that had managed to tick her off for the past few days.

Throughout the entire thing, Rachel said nothing. She didn't nod when appropriate, make a gesture or expression at any time to tell Artemis she was right or to sympathize, she simply sat and listened, her hazel eyes clear and focused. And that was all the reassurance Artemis needed.

When her tirade was over, Rachel wrapped her up in a hug. She told her that even though Wally was a jerk, he was still happy she was on the team, he just liked picking fights with her. She told her that her mother was proud of her for going to the new school and that, even though she didn't like most of the kids there, she had friends in high places, she just had to find them.

Artemis left the room feeling oddly lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

When she looked up, she saw Robin leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his chest, a sort of proud, nostalgic smile tugging at his lips. He noticed her and the smile turned into a smirk.

"You feeling the aster?"

And Artemis couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin, you sneaky little thing you! He's still precious though.


	5. Wally the Runner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit mean in this one. I apologize.

Wally was a flirt.

He wasn't a player or anything; he just liked making people smile. So he showered girls with compliments, entertaining both them and anyone who happened to be watching. Well that and it got on Artemis's nerves. But that's not the point here.

Wally admitted that Rachel was attractive; she had a nice figure, proportioned properly, curves in all the right places. But it seemed almost impossible to get her to genuinely smile. She was always dazed, always unfocused. Sure, she smiled, but it wasn't really _her_ smile. Wally didn't know how he could tell, he just knew that he could.

The first few days she spent at the cave, Wally had flirted with her, just like he always did. But Rachel's reaction was different; she didn't blush, didn't thank him, didn't banter back. Instead, her cloudy hazel eyes would focus on his green ones, clearing for a few seconds. Those few seconds always felt like hours to the speedster; hours of Rachel staring through him, staring at his soul. But he could never pull away, like something was holding him in place. As soon as her eyes clouded over again, the spell would be broken and Wally was free again.

Then she would reach out and brush his cheek or his hand with her finger tips, her feather light touches sending shivers down his spine, before walking away. It happened every time. Wally couldn't place it, but there was something in Rachel's eyes whenever they cleared. A sudden awareness that was like a breath of fresh air for her. But just as quickly as it appeared, it would vanish.

And Wally just couldn't figure out why.

* * *

Wally shifted as he woke up slowly from his nap.

He had had a rough week; thirteen robberies, ten kidnappings, one alien invasion, and four cats stuck in trees. Okay so maybe that last one wasn't such a tough one, but those kitties had feelings and needed to be rescued. Point is he was exhausted. So the first thing he did upon arriving at Mount Justice was flop onto the biggest couch in the living room and take a nap.

' _It was a good nap, too,'_ he thought as he drifted back to consciousness.

Slowly he became aware of something gently running through his hair and a soothing voice singing softly next to him.

_He's got time to think of the beauty of a thousand variations_   
_Of the beating of a wing_   
_Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world_   
_Moving slower than molasses_   
_As he's off to catch the girl_   
_Who is falling off the bridge_

Wally opened his eyes, startled to find Rachel hovering over him, running her fingers through his hair. Her eyes were focused on his face, but she didn't seem to see him, or notice that her was awake.

_And he's there before she knows it_   
_He'll be gone before she sees him_   
_Got his hand around her waist_   
_He pulls her back to safety_   
_By the time she knows what happens_   
_There will be someone else who needs him_   
_Because time keeps dragging on_   
_And on, and on, and on_   
_Time keeps dragging on_

Something about the song she was singing struck a chord in him. He couldn't place it, but something about the song sounded familiar to him. He found himself turning into Rachel's hand as he tried to pull himself out of his drowsy state.

_He's got time to think about his past as he dodges_   
_Between the bullets how his life was so exciting_   
_Before he got this way and how long ago it was_   
_Now he never can explain by the clock that's on_   
_The Tower or the one that's in his brain_   
_And he's there before they know it_   
_He'll be gone before they see him_   
_And he'd like to get to know them_   
_But they're talking much too slowly_   
_And he knows they'd really like him_   
_But he never sticks around_   
_Because time keeps dragging on_   
_And on, and on_

That's when it clicked; the song was about him. He sat up suddenly, pulling away from Rachel's hand. She didn't jump, she just stared at him, her hand now falling to his, lightly squeezing it as she continued to sing.

_And they say that time goes rushing by_   
_But it seems so slow to him_   
_And they see a blur around them fly_   
_But it takes too long_   
_It seems so slow to him_   
_How he wished he'd never gone into his lab to_   
_Experiment that night before lightning flashed around him_   
_And time changed speed_   
_Now he has to try to be so patient and wait for Calamity to strike_   
_Because when things change in an instant_   
_It's almost fast enough for him_

It wasn't just about him; it was about Uncle Barry too. It was about being a speedster in general. Wally stared at her, surprised. How did she get? How did she know what it was like? She wasn't a speedster, she didn't constantly feel the need to move, to run, to escape the stillness that seemed to constantly surround him. So how did she get it?

_And he'll be there before they know it_   
_he'll be gone before they see him_   
_And do they think they can imagine_   
_Anything so lonely_   
_And he knows they'd really like him_   
_But he never sticks around_   
_Because time keeps dragging on_   
_And on, and on, and on_

Wally took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. Rachel was looking up at him, a slightly worried expression on her face. She tugged lightly at his hand, wanting him to look at her. He complied, trying to relax as she continued to sing to him.

_And they say that time goes rushing by_   
_But it seems so slow to him_   
_And they complain he's gone before they blink they're eye_   
_But it takes too long_   
_It seems so slow_   
_And they say that time goes rushing by_   
_But it seems so slow to him_   
_And he wants to be there when they laugh or cry_   
_But it takes too long_   
_It seems so slow to him_   
_Because time keeps dragging on_   
_And on, and on, and on_

Rachel stopped, looking up at him blankly.

"How," Wally croaked. He paused to take a shaky breath. "How do you know that? How do you know what it's like?" he asked slowly, softly, his eyes hazy with a kind of pain and fear that most people wouldn't recognize and shy away from.

Rachel reached up, her hand coming to rest over her heart. "Because the Runner knows what it is like. Because the Runner's family, the Runner's uncle, the Speedster, knows what it is like."

Wally tensed, his grip tightening on the hand he had forgotten was his. Rachel stood, gently removing her hand from his, before kissing his red hair and turning to leave the room.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candle stick."

* * *

Wally hummed to himself as he rummaged through the fridge, looking for a snack. He had arrived at the cave all of two minutes and had already polished off the cookies that Megan had set aside for him. He grabbed an apple off one of the shelves and kicked the door closed.

Only to turn around and come face to face with Rachel.

"Ahhh!" Wally exclaimed, suddenly on the other side of the kitchen. "Dude! You're just as bad as Robin!"

Rachel merely cocked her head to the side curiously and pointed at the fruit in his hand. "Apple?"

"Uhh, yeah," he said slowly, holding the fruit out to her.

She looked up at him, something akin to surprise on her face. Wally smiled and had another apple in his hand before she could blink. "No problem," he said, "There's plenty for everyone."

Rachel took the apple slowly, running her fingers over its red skin before biting into it. She chewed carefully. "Good," she said looking up at him, a child-like gleam in her eyes. She finished off the apple, asking for another when she was done,

And it was moments like this that Wally realized how innocent she was.

* * *

When Wally entered the living room, he did not find what he was expecting. At all.

Rachel was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up against her chest, tears streaming down her face. Robin sat next to her, one arm draped over her shoulders, the other resting on her arm, his face pinched with worry.

"He's fine, Rachel. I promise. He'll be fine," said the young hacker, in an attempt to soothe the older girl.

Rachel shook her head furiously, refusing to believe him. Her head suddenly snapped up and turned to the speedster. She bolted off the couch and had her arms wrapped around him at a speed he would have been proud of if he hadn't been so worried. His hands hovered awkwardly over her back, not quite sure if he should hug her back or not.

"Um…" Wally looked up to Robin for help. The younger boy's expression was pained. "What's going on?"

Rachel's hand moved to his right shoulder and squeezed it. Wally winced as she put pressure on the still tender bruise that was hidden under his shirt. The one he had received that morning. The one he received because he had bought the wrong brand of coffee at the store yesterday. The one he couldn't defend himself against because of the person who gave it to him.

"She knows," the Bird said softly, his voice laced with regret and pain.

Wally felt like something in him had died in him. His stomach sank as he looked at the girl cling to him in horror. She looked up at him, her tears momentarily ceasing.

"The Runner hides, the Runner flees, the Runner cannot truly be. He sees it in his dreams, when he closes his eyes, when he comes to say goodnight." Her hand brushed his ribs this time (those had been hit the day before) and Rachel suddenly started sobbing, loud strangled cries ripping themselves from her throat.

Wally stared at her helplessly. He didn't know what to do. Rachel pulled her arms away from him screaming, as she held herself in the same places that he had been hit. Wally had a brief, fleeting thought that maybe she had felt the blows as well, that maybe she had suffered with him. He quickly dismissed it; it wasn't possible. But as he continued to watch the girl in front of him, he wasn't so sure.

Rachel fell to her knees and Robin pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back and whispering soothing nothings into her ear. Her screams slowly quieted, but the tears did not stop.

And it was moments like this that Wally realized how violated she was.

* * *

When Wally opened the door to his room at Mount Justice, he wasn't that surprised to see Rachel sitting on his bed.

She looked up at him as he entered, not moving from her spot. He gave her a light-hearted grin. "What's up, Rachel?"

Rachel stared at him for a moment, taking in his expression, his eyes. "Nemo is sorry," she said softly, "She should not have pried. But the Runner was hurting, so Nemo was hurting." Her eyes fell to her lap.

Wally shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. Besides, I'm living with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris now, so it's not a problem."

Rachel's lips twitched into a small smile as she got up. Wally was surprised when her arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace. "The Flock loves the Runner. They love that he is quick, they love when he is happy, they love that he is him."

Wally wrapped his arms around her, retuning the hug. "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm me, isn't it?"

When Rachel pulled back to look up at him, the smile on her lips made his heart stop. This smile was different from the others. This smile was one no one else could have, because it was her smile. Hers and only hers. Mentally, he was stuck between cheering in accomplishment and staring in awe. Her smile was beautiful. And he had finally gotten her to show it. Mission accomplished.

"Nemo is happy that the Runner is himself too."

Wally's breath caught in his throat before a smile that was only his formed on his lips. "Thanks, Rachel," he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is a slightly modified version of 'The Ballad of Barry Allen' by Jim's Big Ego in case any of you were wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...yes, curious little thing, isn't she? Thoughts?


End file.
